Supergirl (1984)
Supergirl is a 1984 film that's a spin-off of the Superman film series that starred Christopher Reeve as Superman. In the film, Supergirl must find the Omegahedron in order to save Argo City. Plot Kara Zor-El (Helen Slater) lives in an isolated Kryptonian community called Argo City, in a pocket of trans-dimensional space. Zaltar (Peter O'Toole) allows Kara to see a unique item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which has immense power. However, after a mishap, the Omegahedron (which also powers the city) is sucked out into space. Kara follows it to Earth in an effort to recover it and save the city, which will die without it. On Earth, the Omegahedron is recovered by Selena (Faye Dunaway), a power-hungry would-be witch, who quickly realizes that it can be used to allow her to perform real magical spells. On the radio, Selena hears that Superman has just left on a peace-seeking mission to another galaxy. Kara, now dressed as Supergirl, arrives on Earth and discovers her powers. Following the path of the Omegahedron, she takes the name Linda Lee, identifies herself as the cousin of Clark Kent, and enrolls at an all-girls school. Supergirl and Selena are both enamored by Ethan, who works as a groundskeeper at the school. After Selena misuses the Omegahedron to make herself a "princess of Earth", she drugs Ethan with a potion to make him love her and serve as her consort. Supergirl rescues Ethan and he falls in love with her instead. Supergirl and Selena repeatedly battle in various ways, until Selena uses her powers to put Supergirl in an "eternal void" known as the Phantom Zone. Here, stripped of her powers, she wanders the bleak landscape and nearly drowns in an oily bog. Yet she finds help in Zaltar, who is also in the Phantom Zone after going into self-imposed exile for losing the Omegahedron. Zaltar sacrifices his life to allow Supergirl to escape. Back on Earth, she regains her powers and defeats Selena. Ethan admits his love for Kara, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. The final scene shows Kara returning to a darkened Argo City, which promptly lights up again. Cast *Helen Slater as Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl *Simon Ward as Zor-El *Maureen Teefy as Lucy Lane *Marc McClure as Jimmy Olsen *Faye Dunaway as Selena *Peter O'Toole as Zaltar *Mia Farrow as Alura *Brenda Vaccaro as Bianca *Peter Cook as Nigel *Hart Bochner as Ethan *David Healy as Mr. Danvers *Robyn Mandell as Myra *Jenifer Landor as Muffy Production The film was shot in England, New York and Chicago. Gallery 04.jpg|Argo City 46.jpg|Kryptonians suvivor of Argo City 99.jpg|Zor-El 236.jpg|Alura In-Zee 177.jpg|Nigel 138.jpg|Linda Lee 193.jpg|Jimmy Olsen 178.jpg|Bianca 262.jpg|Lucy Lane 69_c.jpg|Ethan 264.jpg|Myra and Muffy 265.jpg|Supergirl 274.jpg|Selena 278.jpg|Mr Danvers 272.jpg|Zaltar 275.jpg|Omegahedron picture 46.png|Phantom Zone 84.jpg|Supergirl vs Selena 130.jpg|Kara's starship 228.jpg|Midvale 3.jpg|Chicago Videos Video:Supergirl (1984) - Trailer|Trailer Category: Supergirl Films Category:Supergirl (1984)